1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to methods and systems for mobile communication devices in vehicles and more particularly, for alerting users of such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants, have become commonplace. Many individuals use such mobile units in a wide variety of situations. For example, many cellular telephone users conduct conversations while they are operating a vehicle, such as a car. Unfortunately, this process may distract the user's attention as he is driving and may contribute to accidents. In response, many municipalities and states have taken steps to outlaw the use of mobile units while a user is driving.
To overcome the hazards associated with driving while using a mobile unit, many mobile unit manufacturers have developed devices that permit a driver to engage in a conversation on a mobile unit without requiring the use of the driver's hands. These devices may be helpful because they are designed to reduce the driver's physical interaction with the mobile unit. Nevertheless, some interaction by the driver is still required to answer or place any calls, and no consideration is given in determining when it may not be safe for a driver to engage in a conversation.